bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch
|image = |conflict=Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Hanza Nukui † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication |forces2 =*Bakkōtō (Saiga) |casual1 =*Ichigo is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Hanza is consumed by his Bakkōtō. }} is the final fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and Hanza Nukui during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Prelude .]] Coming before Gyōkaku Kumoi, Hanza asking if he can give Bakkōtō to his subordinates, Genga, Ryū Kuzu, and Jinnai Dōko, who, introducing themselves, bow down to Kumoi. When Kumoi says the Bakkōtō can drain their life force, they say they do not care. Ichigo and his friends are greeted by Kenryu, who states the barrier around the house has been strengthened to render it invisible from the outside.Bleach anime, Episode 175 Saying she is going to bed, Rurichiyo Kasumiōji instead goes up to the rooftop and watches the stars. When Ichigo joins her, she tells him she likes the Living World because she can do as she pleases, unlike in Soul Society. As a Senkaimon appears above Karakura town, Hanza and his subordinates arrive. As Hanza resolves to make Ichigo pay for his defeat, the others, noticing the unusual Reiatsu, realize the assassins have arrived. Noticing the Reiatsu as well, Ichigo tells Rurichiyo to go with Kenryu. Hanza's group splits up as he prepares to fight Ichigo. Appearing above Rurichiyo's house, Hanza uses his Bakkōtō, Saiga, to break the barrier concealing it. As the barrier fizzles away, revealing the house, Ichigo faces off against Hanza, who comes before Ichigo. Battle When Ichigo questions Hanza's motives behind the attack, he ignores the question. As Ichigo and Hanza change locations, Orihime Inoue feels the Reiatsu of Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Ichigo, who runs to assist them. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki meets Jinnai, Uryū faces off against Ryū Kuzu, and Sado encounters Genga. Crossing paths in the sky above Karakura Town, Ichigo and Hanza engage in battle. Activating his Bankai as their blades clash, Ichigo, pulling back, notices his friends' Reiatsu disappearing as Hanza purposefully angers him by stating he does not care about Ichigo's friends. As their fight continues, Hanza, dodging most of Ichigo's attacks, activates the abilities of Saiga. Using Shunpo to dodge, Ichigo shatters Saiga's mirror.Bleach anime, Episode 177. As the shattered shards surrounding Ichigo suddenly glow brightly, Ichigo finds himself stuck inside Saiga's mirror. Waking up to see a reflection of himself as a child, Ichigo finds himself staring at flashbacks of his life in the past, most of them about his mother. As Hanza explains Saiga's true power - allowing the victim to experience horrific nightmares - Ichigo, finding himself sitting by the lake, is met by his mother, who apologizes for her lateness. As they are walking, his mother's grip gets increasingly tighter, and he falls, this time as his 16-year old self. As his mother walks towards him, choking him mercilessly, Hanza, watching with glee, taunts him, asking him if he can kill his own mother.Bleach anime, Episode 178 As Hanza states it is all over, Ichigo's Reiatsu destroys the nightmare, much to his surprise. As Ichigo assures his mother they are all doing fine, she smiles back as he is freed from Saiga's mirror in order to defeat Hanza. Having exerted himself in an attempt to maintain the nightmare, a panting Hanza curses Ichigo's powers as he charges at him. While he is slashing at Ichigo, purple Reiatsu pours out of his Bakkōtō's nucleus as it sucks his Reiatsu, converting it into pure physical strength. As he is seemingly unable to hit Ichigo, he continually drains his Reiatsu until his Bakkōtō, beginning to bulge underneath his armor, wraps writhing tentacles around his upper torso, much to Ichigo's surprise. Even then, Hanza, refusing to give up, states a Bakkōtō will evolve continually as long as it has sufficient Reiatsu. When Ichigo asks why Hanza is willing to go this far, he reveals his family has served the Kasumiōji clan for generations, acting as its sword. Hanza recalls killing a Hollow who attacked the clan's headquarters and disposing of the Shinigami present in order to conceal the secret of the Kasumiōji clan. As Ichigo tells him not to push himself too far, Hanza, stating Ichigo does not know the extent of his powers, releases purplish Reiatsu from his Bakkōtō only to be countered by Ichigo's black Reiatsu. As Hanza releases the attack once more, the Bakkōtō's tentacles writhe across his body. In response to this, Ichigo, donning his Hollow mask, fires a Getsuga Tenshō to deflect the attack. The Getsuga Tenshō surges forwards, encompassing Hanza, before it is dispelled by his Bakkōtō's Reiatsu. Laughing wildly, Hanza clashes with Ichigo, no longer in control of his emotions, as Ichigo's enhanced speed allows him to dodge most of the assassin's attacks. Amid a flurry of attacks, Ichigo releases a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō, which shatters Saiga, leaving Hanza swathed in his Bakkōtō's tentacles. As Hanza's eyes glow red, his Bakkōtō forms around his right arm, indicating his Bakkōtō now controls his body. As Ichigo shouts at him to stop, Hanza begins to thrash in pain. Ignoring Ichigo's warnings, he, pouring the last of his Reiatsu into the Bakkōtō, prepares to attack. As his Bakkōtō encloses around his body, Hanza, finally succumbing to overuse of the Bakkōtō's abilities, explodes into a cloud of dust. Aftermath Meanwhile, in Soul Society, 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune is congratulated by several other Shinigami as he walks away. Watching from afar, Izuru Kira wonders where he is going. As Makoto nears the Kasumiōji family manor, he looks around uneasily before entering. Noticing he entered the Kasumiōji family manor, Izuru wonders why he would enter such a place. Entering his private chamber, Kumoi unexpectedly sees a struggling Ryū, who is still equipped with his Bakkōtō. When Kumoi demands the status of the team, Ryū, stating they are dead, asks for Nukui's title. Stating he no longer has a use for weaklings like him, he dismisses him. As an enraged Ryū, standing up, prepares to strike down Kumoi, he is cut down and killed by Makoto. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only